Like A Dandelion
by Cylva
Summary: "apa.. itu?" "dandelion. kau suka dandelion. sama seperti kau menyukai ku." "oh dandelion ya" Seperti dandelion, ingatan Himuro Tatsuna mengilang secara perlahan tanpa sisa. Ingatan nya seolah tertiup angin dan terbang entah kemana, tidak ada yang tahu. KagamixfemHimuro


"Ada yang salah..aku tidak mengingatnya Taiga. Aku tidak mengingat nama guru olahraga ku. Aku.. Aku tidak ingat sama sekali. Bohong kan? Taiga? Apa aku mengingatnya? Apa aku pernah bertemu dengannya? Aku? Bertemu? A-a"

"Tenangkan dirimu Tatsuna. Kau akan baik-baik saja." potong pria berambut crimson seraya meyakinkan gadis yang tampak kebingungan itu.

"Tidak Taiga. Ini tidak baik! Kau lihat? aku bahkan melupakan orang terdekatku sendiri! Aku benar benar tak ingat! Apapun! Taiga. Takut. Aku. Aku takut." sebelah mata Himuro membelalak seakan berhadapan one on one dengan shinigami bersabit berjubah merah.

"Kau baik baik saja! Pecayalah padaku!" tubuh kekar Kagami Taiga lrefleks mendekap erat Himuro dengan tatapan -kumohon percayalah. kalau tidak aku akan lompat dari tebing-.

"Aku takut. Semua memudar. Aku merasakannya. Satu per satu. Taiga. Satu persatu sesuatu telah diambil dariku. Mereka menghilang. Bahkan sebelum aku menyadarinya. Bagaimana? Bagaimana jika? Aku. Bagaimana jika aku melupakanmu? Aku takut. Takut.", perlahan setetes demi tetes air muncul dari celah mata kelopak gadis yang sama sekali tak merasakan pelukan hangat yang menyelubunginya.

" Kau tak akan lupa. Aku akan membuatmu selalu mengingatku. Percayalah Tatsuna. Tolong. Aku berjanji. Aku akan menceritakan tentang ku setiap hari. Selalu. Aku akan membuat diriku tak pernah lepas dari ingatanmu. Tidak akan. Aku akan selalu di sisimu. Bersamamu. Bahkan jika kau tetap melupakanku. Aku akan tetap disisimu. Membuat kenangan baru. Agar kau tak pernah lupa padaku. Percayalah. Kumohon. Jangan khawatir lagi. Kumohon. Kumohon Tatsuna.", tatapannya melembut. aura hangat yang sedari tadi ia umbar kini bisa dirasakan oleh insan di pelukannya. Membuat air matanya semakin jatuh lebih banyak dari yang awal.

* * *

**Disclaimer**

Kuroko no Basuke just by Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Kami hanya pinjem tokohnya dengan sedikit ke-ooc-an.

War: ooc, typo, absurd, bagian pendek, pelanggaran kaedah bahasa T_T .

.

Silahkan dinikmati~~ :'3

* * *

Himuro Tatsuna adalah sepupu Kagami Taiga. Tidak langsung memang. Bibi Kagami Alexandra Garcia yang mengasuhnya, dan Tatsuna menganggap Alex sebagai ibunya. Sedikit demi sedikit dari waktu yang terlewat membuat Tatsuna menumbuhkan rasa suka pada Taiga. Entahlah dengan Taiga. Dia mungkin terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari berbagai perhatian yang Tatsuna berikan kepadanya.

Hingga sebuah insiden yang mengawalinya.

Sekitar pukul 7 malam di musim gugur. Tatsuna berlari menerobos angin yang lumayan kencang. Dia hendak pulang ke rumah setelah selesai mempersiapkan keperluan festival halloween di sekolah. Taiga yang saat itu tidak sekolah karena demam tidak bias turut menemaninya. Seorang teman yang biasa pulang bersama juga kebetulan menginap di rumah kerabatnya di arah yang berlawanan dengan tujuan Tatsuna.

Sekitar jembatan di jalan dua arah. Tempat itu ramai memang. Terlihat kios kios yang menjual kostum, topeng, cat kuku, atau riasan wajah untuk Halloween beberapa hari lagi. Tatsuna merasa penglihatannya kabur. Banyaknya orang yang dating dari arah berlawanan membuatnya bingung. Mungkin karena dia belum makan dari tadi siang. Seorang pengurus perlengkapan acara yang cukup diandalkan membuatnya lebih banyak mondar mandir dan tidak sempat mengurusi rasa laparnya.

Dihimpit antara orang orang dan pembatas jembatan yang hanya setinggi pinggang gadis yang terbilang tinggi itu. Membuatnya tak bisa mengatur keseimbangan tubuhnya dan berakhir dengan terlempar ke luar bagian pembatas yang mengalami kerusakan. Tercebur ke sungai yang dinginnya bertambah dari biasa. Berbaur bersama sampah kios kios dan pabrik permen tak jauh dari sana. Tenggelam tanpa sempat menarik oksigen untuk persediaan.

Banyak yang melihat, namun sedikit yang berupaya menolong. Keadaan di sekitar sana ricuh. Banyak yang mengambil foto dengan telfon mereka tanpa ada yang berupaya menolong. Hingga 20 detik setelah dia terjatuh seorang pria yang menaiki sebuah mobil sedan hitam menerobos kerumunan. Bertanya apa yang terjadi dan mendapat jawaban kalau seorang gadis terjatuh dari atas jembatan setinggi 10 meter dari permukaan sungai itu.

Pria itu langsung melepas sepatu dan jas coklatnya. Terjun ke sungai dari tempat yang sama dengan jatuhnya Tatsuna. Dia mencari. Dan berhasil keluar dengan seorang gadis berambut hitam sepunggung yang iya papah ke tepi sungai. Memberi pertolongan pertama dan menelfon ambulan.

Jarum jam mengepaskan posisi di angka 5 dan 11. Ruang yang berukuran sedang itu di isi oleh 3 orang yang salah satunya terduduk berselimut di tempat tidur sambil menatap ke luar jendela kaca berhorden biru. Sementara dua sisanya duduk menunduk di sofa hijau panjang di samping tempat tidur itu.

Hujan diluar sana menjadi saksi bahwa Tatsuna kini sepenuh nya kehilangan ingatannya. Hujan terus mengguyur Akita. Suhu dingin menyeruak masuk.

Alex menunduk lemas di sofa ruang rumah sakit. Dia merasa gagal menjadi seorang ibu. Dia kurang bisa mengontrol keadaan Tatsuna. Sudah berakhir, dia gagal. Dia tidak bisa menjaga anak dari adiknya itu. Sesaat ia mengingat vonis dokter tentang kehilangan memori Tatsuna sudah sampai tahap akhir sebelum merambah ke sistem saraf nya. Menangis terisak, dia tahu bahwa ini semua pasti akan terjadi. Namun ini terlalu dini. Tatsuna masih remaja, dia seharusnya masih bisa menikmati kehidupan masa remaja yang indah. Sungguh gadis yang malang, kenapa Tuhan melakukan hal seperti itu padanya. Apa salah anak itu hingga Tuhan merebut semua kebahagiaan nya. Jika bisa, Alex ingin menggantikan posisi Tatsuna sekarang. Alex hanya ingin gadis itu tersenyum kembali, dan bisa mengingat semua. Hanya itu, sungguh hanya itu, tidak lebih. Jika syaratnya adalah nyawa, maka Alex bersedia memberikan jiwanya. Namun semua itu mustahil.

Waktu terus menggulung masanya. Hari demi hari. Dari semi hingga ke gugur, sampai berpulang lagi ke semi. Himuro kehilangan jiwanya. Bak boneka bergerak yang tak punya indra perasa. Semua yang di deteksinya hanyalah hambar. Bahkan lelaki yang selalu di dekatnya hanya dia anggap bayangan hidup yang ada untuk melayaninya.

"Kenapa yah?", pikirnya. "Lelaki itu bicara apa? Semua yang dia lakukan untuk apa? Kenapa dia ada disini? Apa hubungannya denganku?".

Perlahan memorinya hilang. Bahkan dia lupa bagaimana dia akan mengisi hari harinya. Kenapa dia tersenyum di sebuah foto dalam bingkai yang dibawa temannya. Atau saat video dia menangis karena dijahili sahabatnya. Hampa. Hanya hal itu yang dia fikirkan. Hanya hal itu yang bisa dia fikirkan.

Mereka duduk di bangku taman sekolah. Kagami yang membuka obento buatannya sukses membuat gadis bersurai raven di hadapannya itu bersumringah ria.

"Lihatlah.. aku membawa makan kesukaanmu. Crocket. Sudah lama kau tak makan ini karena larangan pengobatan bukan?", katanya mengangkat sumpit sambil menunjuk barisan makanan yang tersebut disitu.

"Aa... Terimakasih, Emm.. Taiga. Entah kenapa aku ingat tentang makanan ini. Aku menyukainya sejak kecil, Taiga memasakannya untukku kan?" Senyum Tatsuna mengembang dibuntuti pria di sebelahnya.

"Ya. Makanlah".

Mereka makan. Hampir setengah obento berukuran besar itu mereka habiskan.

Memasuki suapan ke sekian, saat Crocket yang diapit sumpit hitam itu hendak masuk ke rongga mulut Tatsuna.

"Are?" Ia terhenti.

"Ada apa?", respon Kagami.

"Ini? Apa? Kenapa aku memakan ini?" Tatsuna berkata. Menjatuhkan sumpit dan makanan itu dari tangannya. Mata hitam kosong itu menatap jauh ke arah tembok pagar sekolah.

Kagami refleks memeluk tubuh Tatsuna, tidak ada respon dari nya. Kagami merasa Tetsuna seperi manusia tanpa jiwa, Kagami menundukan kepalanya dan menyandarkan nya di bahu Tatsuna. Air mata yang sejak tadi dia tahan kini pecah. Dia bingung dengan apa yang harus dia lakukan, dia menyesal tentunya, karena menganggap yang terjadi pada Tatsuna saat itu adalah hal sepele. Kagami merasanya dirinya lah yang paling bersalah disini.

"apa.. itu?"

"dandelion. kau suka dandelion. sama seperti kau menyukai ku."

"oh dandelion ya"

Seperti dandelion, ingatan Himuro Tatsuna mengilang secara perlahan tanpa sisa. Ingatan nya seolah tertiup angin dan terbang entah kemana, tidak ada yang tahu.

Gadis itu melepas segalanya, atau segalanya terlepas dari gadis itu. Kecuali seorang pria yang terus bersamanya. Kagami Taiga selalu menemaninya meski dia semakin melemah dan selalu lupa dengan apa yang baru saja dia lakukan.

Putus asa? Ayolah. Apapun akan dia lakukan untuk mengembalikan keadaan gadis yang selama ini tanpa ia sadari selalu ada untuknya.

Perlahan. Sangat perlahan. Kagami membangun kembali ingatan Tatsuna. Membuatnya kembali merasakan kehidupan. Dan membantunya memproyeksi senyuman manis yang dulu sering ia hempas untuk Kagami.

Tanpa ia sadari sesuatu diluar itu akan terjadi. Kematian. Itu yang dikatakan dokter spesialis yang menangani kasus Himuro Tatsuna. Penyakit langka itu tidak hanya akan melumpuhkan memori nya, tapi seluruh sarafnya.

Mengetahui hal itu, mereka mengabaikannya. Membuat gadis itu tidak terkekang akan takdirnya.

Membuatnya bisa menikmati sisa hidupnya dengan kebahagian yang sebisa mungkin ia dapatkan.

"Ano Kagami" manik monochrome Tatsuna menatap nama di sebuah note kecil. Note yang sengaja Alex berikan sebagai pegangan Tatsuna untuk mengenali nama teman nya yang ia temui.

"Ya?" jawab pria yang tadi ia panggil.

"Boleh aku minta sesuatu?" katanya menutupi suara televisi di ruang berukuran sedang itu

"Em? Apa itu?" respon orang yang ia panggil Kagami.

"Besok. Aku ingin melihat matahari terbenam. Di danau. Denganmu. Aku merasa kalau itu sangat bagus." sambung Tatsuna

"tapi. Kau tau kondisimu semakin memburuk. Aku tak bisa mengambil resiko seperti itu." sanggah Kagami dengan raut alis yang menurun.

"Daijoubu. Aku tau ini egois. Tapi aku ingin ke sana. Aku tidak tau kapan hidupku berakhir. Alex kaa-san bilang danau itu tempat kita bertemu pertama kali sebelum aku menjadi anaknya. Aku mohon." Dia menundukkan kepalanya. Menggenggam kepalan Kagami berusaha menyembunyikan mata berkaca yang telah mengharuskan serbuk air mata yang jatuh pecah di tangannya.

"Aku mengerti. Baiklah Tatsuna". Dekapan lembut itu membalut tubuh mungil Tatsuna.

Genangan air besar menjadi objek sasaran mata. Terlihat kursi roda yang kosong. Di sampingnya ada bangku coklat panjang. Seorang lelaki dan perempuan sedang duduk hening. Memandang danau yang berkilau orange memantulkan cahaya Sunset yang sedang berlangsung.

"Indah, bukan?" dua kata yang terhempaskan dari mulut Tatsuna memecah keheningan.

"ah.. Iya.. Indah yah." sambut senyum Kagami. Melonggarkan kerah seragam sekolahnya yang tanggal satu kancing atasnya.

Gadis di sebelahnya menatap, melihat nama siswa di seragam Kagami. Meraba tulisan hitam putih berbordir itu sambil mengeja kata depan yang ada di sana..

"Kagami? Bisakah kau menceritakan itu? Bagaimana kita bertemu di sini. Aku ingin mendengarnya. Walau mungkin aku akan langsung melupakannya. Bisakah kau melakukannya?" pinta Tatsuna. Tanganya diletakkan di atas tangan Kagami. Sedang yang satunya ia sejajarkan dengan dadanya. Menunjukkan ketulusan kebahagiaannya.

"tentu saja. Aku akan mengatakannya sebanyak apapun." jawab Kagami dengan senyum tulus dan butir air mata yang tersembunyi di balik kelopak itu.

Kagami terus mengoceh. Memperdengarkan ceritanya pada Tatsuna. Dengan sedikit terisak ia memeluk kepala gadis itu. Terus melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Kagami?" suara lembut Tatsuna menghalau ceritanya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Sambungnya dengan senyum dan desiran air di pipinya.

Kagami terkejut. Manik matanya membelalak. Rengkuhannya menjamah lembut ke seluruh fisik Tatsuna. Bernaung dengan perasaan —kalau aku melepasnya, dia akan menghilang—.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tatsuna. Selalu. Sangat sangat mencintaimu." sedikit air matanya jatuh. Mengeratkan pelukan ke tubuh gadis berambut hitam itu.

"Mou. Jangan menangis, Kagami" Tatsuna menyanggah tangisan dan air mata Taiga.

"Kau tau? Saat ini aku sangat bahagia. Perasaan ini sangat nyaman. Aku merasa aku tidak keberatan jika sekarang aku mati dengan keadaan seperti ini." kata-kata Tatsuna membuat tangis Kagami pecah. Walau dia masih menahan suaranya. Tapi air mata itu sudah terlalu jenuh untuk dibendung olehnya.

"Boleh aku meminta satu hal lagi? Mungkin ini yang terakhir." sambungnya dengan senyuman bahagia.

"Minta apapun padaku Tatsuna. Jangan katakan ini yang terakhir." ucap pria yang memeluknya. Antara mengiyakan atau membantah kata katanya.

"Kata kata itu. Aku ingin mendengarnya sekali lagi. Nee. Katakan, Kagami" tangan kurusnya membalas rengkuhan Taiga. Dengan pajangan senyum penuh arti yang tertutup tubuh tegap Taiga.

Kagami menarik nafas. Berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya yang berkejaran, walau tersendat. Menyeimbangkan perasaannya. Merasakan kebahagiaan yang diberi Tatsuna padanya. Tersenyum. Dengan menyiapkan hatinya.

"Aku mencintaimu Tatsuna. Aku mencintaimu. Mencintamu. Tatsuna".

Angin bergerak. Menyentuh tubuh kedua insan itu. Membawa sedikit hangat matahari yang tinggal sedikit lagi tenggelam sepenuhnya dari singgahsana. Menghanyutkan kelopak kelopak dandelion.

Dandelion yang terkadang hinggap di raga Kagami atau Tatsuna. Dandelion yang menjadi awal dan akhir kisah mereka.

"Selamat jalan Tatsuna" Kagami menutup matanya. Menyentuh pucuk kepala gadis yang dicintai yang dipeluknya sekarang.

-##-

* * *

Sudah kuduuga ini absurd *cry*

Ini cerita bukan karya sendiri, tapi bertiga dengan temanku yang kebetulan juga absurd.

Sebut saja bebek dan mori. /hoi!

Jadi- maafkanlah kami dengan segala kekurangan yang ada di atas sana.. *sujud sujud/ei

Dan terakhir, terima kasih telah membaca.. Tolong review nya yah... :'3


End file.
